Voldie chez le psy
by fantarola
Summary: Rendez-vous de voldie chez le psy vous découvrirez pouquoi il tue tout plein de moldue sans défense


Voldie chez la psy  
  
Bon voilà c ma première fic * yeux plein d'étoiles * J'espère que vous aimerez.  
  
Disclaimer : mais non voldie ne m'appartient pas mais la psy oui!!!!!  
  
Je tiens à spécifier que la psy est moldu mais qu'elle a lu les quatre livres d'Harry Potter et vu qu'elle est psy elle est pas vite vite. ( dsl si ya des psy qui lieront ma fic..)  
  
Un ptit merci à Miss Tambora qui m'a fait replonger dans le monde magique d'Harry ne m faisant lire ses histoires en premiers.  
  
Psy : Bonjour voldemort  
  
Voldie : appelez moi voldie  
  
Psy : oui mais bien sûr alors voldie pourquoi êtes-vous venu me rencontrer ????  
  
Voldie : Eh bien c'est qu'il faudrait que je contrôle mon envie de tuer.  
  
Psy : oui bien sûr je vois alors tâchons d'en découvrir la cause, racontez- moi votre enfance s.v.p.  
  
Voldie : Et bien je suis né en 1931 à Liverpool. Ma mère, la descendante de Salazar Serpentard, était sorcière et est morte en me donnant naissance. Mon père, un moldu * cracha de mépris * Tom Jedusor l'a abandonné en apprenant la nouvelle. Dès ma naissance, je suis donc allé dans un orphelinat moldu, où je restais à l'année longue jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un hibou de Poudlard.  
  
Psy : vous êtes allé à poudlard ????  
  
Voldie : yep pis j'ai même ouvert la chambre des secrets et réussi à faire renvoyer ce stupide hagrid.  
  
Psy : avez-vous toujours eu autant d'ambition ????  
  
Voldie : je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'ambition je dirais plutôt des obsessions.  
  
Psy : a bon. Lorsque vous étiez à poudlard, vous êtes-vous fait des amis ????  
  
Voldie : eh bien étant donné que j'étais à Serpentard, tous les serpentards étaient mes amis et les autres ( surtout les gryffondors mes ) mes ennemis  
  
Psy : oui bien sur mais aviez vous des amis euh. proche ?????  
  
Voldie : Y'avait ptête un malfoy et ses acolytes qui étaient collants mais j'étais surtout solitaire..  
  
Psy : Un Malfoy ??? Était-ce le père d'un de vos mangemorts ??? Voldie : ouais, il s'appelait grodo Malfoy pis y' était toujours avec Sébastien Crabbe pis Tommy Goyle ( que tout le monde surnommait gorille .)  
  
Psy : eh bien. Mais il y a quelque chose que J'aimerais bien savoir.. Pourquoi avez-vous choisi le nom de voldemort ????  
  
Voldie : j'ai toujours voulu changer de nom pour pouvoir enfin renier celui qui avait abandonné ma mère et moi par le fait même. J'ai commencé à chercher alors que j'étais à l'orphelinat pour finalement le trouver à l'âge de 15 ans. Après avoir tué cette idiote de Mimi, j'ai été un peu plus inspiré, J'ai pris les lettres de mon nom et essayé de faire autre chose avec T O M E L V I S J E D U S O R c'est là que tout m'est apparu comme un flash. JE SUIS TOMVELDOR , il ne me restait plus qu'à essayer de trouver que faire avec TOMVELDORT et c'est là que m'est venu l'idée voldemort, je venais de voler la mort calme et paisible de Mimi pour lui en donner une sanglante et brutale.  
  
Psy : vous êtes très ingénieux (N/A bcp plus que moi ) mais pourquoi avez- vous voulu ouvrir la chambre des secrets et semer la crainte et la discorde parmi les sorciers ???  
  
Voldie : c'était pour moi des obsessions, J'ai toujours voulu me venger de me mon père moldu et de ce qu'il nous avait fait vivre à ma mère et moi. Pour ce faire, j'ai décidé de tuer tous les sorciers issus de familles moldues et ceux qui les protégeaient.  
  
Psy : Donc vous n'arrêterez de tuer que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus que des sorciers de sang pur ???  
  
Voldie : exactement !!  
  
Psy : Je comprends mais votre père était moldu donc que ferez vous votre tour venu ????  
  
Voldie : j'ai encore le temps de trouver une façon.  
  
Psy : vous m'avez dit à un moment donné que vous désiriez devenir immortel, comment comptez-vous y arriver ????  
  
Voldie : a ça et bien c'est un autre problème comme le précédent mais je sûr que je vais y arriver, JE VAICRAI LA MORT !!!!!!!  
  
Psy : Oui bien sur alors c'est sur ce que ce termine notre rencontre d'aujourd'hui, allez-voir notre secrétaire pour votre prochaine rendez- vous. Au revoir voldie.  
  
Voldie : ouais bye bye la psy..  
  
Je tiens à rassurer tous les lecteurs que la psy était protégé par un sort unique et que voldie ne pouvait pas la tuer...  
  
S.v.p. je veux des reviews, dites-moi si vous aimez mon concept, J'ai commencé une autre histoire avec les Malfoys et dites-moi si vous voulez que je la finisse s.v.p. 


End file.
